


Vigilante Hearts

by Dick_Boy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Male Character, Boundaries, Condoms, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of past abuse (All kinds), Other: See Story Notes, Past Barry/Eddie, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Pre-Particle Accelerator Explosion (The Flash TV 2014), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Sometimes protected sex sometimes not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: You usually don't fall in love with the Vigilante you hooked up with in an alleyway. However, sometimes there's more to the story.





	Vigilante Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to be clear that none of the abuse tags apply to any of the tagged ships. I'm also still navigating smut as a writer.
> 
> Big thanks to Danagirl623 and Holdt for beta help!

He would never say this was usual behavior for him. It certainly wasn’t. However, due to some very lucky circumstances, there was a man was on his knees with his mouth full. The alleyway was dark, though that was to be expected from the hour. The ground was wet as well but he didn't care.

What he cared about, was the mysterious figure looming over him. Clad in a green suit, a hood covering his face. Starling City's own vigilante: The Arrow.

The man on his knees tipped his head back as the Arrow began to thrust harder into his throat. It was rough and desperate, some sort of primal urge driving him.  
  
He took it, only gagging slightly around the intrusion. His hands actually pulling the Arrow to thrust deeper into his throat. Having unsafe sex in an alleyway was out of character for him, he would admit.  
  
But he didn't care.

He _needed_ it.  
  
His own cock was straining against his pants. He needed more and he would take whatever the Arrow gave him. He shifted slightly, wiggling his hips and thighs in delight, but also hoping to get some friction against his pants.  
  
Under the Hood where he wouldn't let it known, Oliver Queen was a mess. He hadn’t been touched in months. He finally had a quiet moment to relieve the tension before returning to the bunker when he had been blessed with this man.  
  
He didn't know his name, and he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had a hot, wet hole to fuck. He yanked on the man's hair again and felt him moan against his cock. It was too much, he came into the back of the man's throat.  
  
He expected that to be the end of it, but the man on his knees faithfully sucked him through his orgasm, cleaning up every drop with his tongue and his lips. He swallowed.

The sensations brought on from the Arrow’s orgasm and his dick in his throat made the man cum as well. He almost felt ashamed, he'd just gotten off by letting the Arrow essentially use him as a living fleshlight. He hadn't even touched himself. Instead, he was in total bliss.  
  
“Do you make a habit of sucking Vigilante cocks in alleyways?” The Arrow teased. His voice was disguised by a changer. He leaned back against the wall of one of the buildings now, catching his breath.  
  
“No, but I'm always up for round two if you see me again,” the man mumbled lowly and a flush filled his cheeks.  
  
“Thanks, but you're a little too pretty for me,” said The Arrow when he saw the man was a bit embarrassed, it gave him a bit of a high. This guy obviously didn’t do things like this, but the Arrow was able to bring him to his knees.

The lusty and disappointed look in the man's eyes was nearly enough to will his spent cock back to life. Instead, he patted his cheek in a very condescending action. “You came all over yourself, you should go clean up.”

So the man went back to his hotel, sullied but satisfied. He used his cardigan to hide the stain. When he got back to his room, he went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His head was swimming. He had ever felt anything like that before. It was exhilarating. He wanted it again. He closed his eyes tightly and he was positive that he would be touching himself to the memory for a long time.

It made him miss when he and Eddie would mess around. He could have really gone for a good cuddle session right about then. Eddie had always been so warm when they slept together. This had been different, but just as satisfying.

He answered his phone immediately when it started to ring. He didn't even check the caller ID.

“Hey, Barr! How are you?” Iris currently sat in the bar on 22nd and main. The only one Iris and Barry ever really bothered to go to.

“I-I'm fine, everything's fine here,” his voice broke ever so slightly, and he sounded like a fifty year old smoker.

“What the hell is going on with your voice?” Iris demanded.

“Nothing--”

“You sound like an old man.”

“Okay I--” he lightly bit his lip for a minute as he thought. Gently worrying his chapped lip between his teeth. “Uh. I met up with a guy and he sort of went to town on my throat,” he admitted after a minute.  
  
“Is … is _that_ what you're into?” Iris hesitated as well, this was new. She'd secretly wanted to know what he got up to for years.  
  
The only time Barry had ever willingly talked about sex or dating with Iris was when they were kids and learning about it. Aside from  that he spent the last decade or so dodging her questions about his sex life.  
  
“I guess so,” he felt embarrassed talking to his sister about the topic and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
“Barry Allen, I never would have pegged you for a kinky dude,” Iris laughed softly.  
  
“You don't think I'm weird?”  
  
“Everyone’s got their kinks, Barr. I love handcuffs,” she admitted too easily. It made Barry jealous, how easily she could tell him that. He had never been one to talk about this stuff. He quickly made an excuse to get off the line. Blaming the case he was working on.

The last person he had that conversation with was Eddie, and that was a long time ago now. Barry hadn't been with anyone since either.

When Eddie transferred from Keystone, he was handsome and charming. He showed Barry a respect that the other officers just didn’t. He talked to him like he was a _person_ , which was why they became friends.

At twenty-one, fresh out of college, Barry had never had a random hookup. That changed when he entered into a friends with benefits relationship with his good friend Eddie.

As he thought about it, his phone began to ring again and it was Eddie himself. He answered it quickly. “Eddie?”

“Hey, look,--” he held the phone away from his ear but Barry roughly made out. ‘Your brother is _not_ kinky, I just want to check on him’ he brought the phone back. “Are you okay?” his tone was serious.

“I'm actually great … It all fine,” he found himself admitting. It was always easier to talk to Eddie about this stuff.

“Alright, well … if you need anything, you'll call right?” he shuffled uncomfortably. He knew it wasn't his business what Barry did. Though, everyone involved knew that Eddie would be on the first train out of Central City if Barry needed anything.

Their feelings may have never been romantic, bit there was a mutual love and respect between them. From Eddie's side especially.

“Of course, thanks Eddie,” he found himself smiling. Keeping Eddie’s friendship had meant the world to him.

* * *

* * *

On a slow day in 2012 Eddie came up to the crime lab and sat down on the edge of the desk Barry was working at. It was a few months after he started. Barry was used to this occurrence. He and Eddie had gotten really close in his time at the CCPD.

“So,” Eddie held onto the word for about half a beat too long. “I'm heading out for lunch, do you want to come back to my place?”

“Sure,” Barry got up and joined him.

The first time they had lunch, Eddie asked him very directly he if liked men. Barry had answered that he did. Barry was fairly openly Bisexual. As was Eddie.

The next time they went to lunch together they ended up on Eddie’s sofa, a tangled mess of slow kisses. Barry had been extremely nervous at first. The last person to kiss him was Becky Cooper, and they were sixteen at the time.

Barry liked the way Eddie's stubble brushed against his lips and face, he liked when Eddie gently tugged his hair or kissed his jaw. He _loved_ the way his hands roamed.

“Can I?” Eddie asked when he tugged at the hem of Barry's sweater.

“Wait,” Barry hesitated. “What are we … doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like is this just … What are we doing? I don't really want a relationship--” he mumbled awkwardly.

“This is just two close friends having fun, Barry,” Eddie assured him with a soft smile. “but we’re also not going to do anything you don't want to.”

Barry thought on it for a moment and nodded. He sat up straight and pulled his sweater over his head.

Barry loved how much attention Eddie was paying go his body, and decided he was more than excited about returning the favour.

“What do you like?” Eddie asked, gently caressing his sides.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you bottom?” Eddie asked more specifically. His fingertips slowly traced down Barry's chest, the action made the man under him arch into the touch slightly. “Top, maybe? Neither?”

“I …” Barry looked to the side. “I _can_ bottom. That's fine.”

Eddie stopped his actions. “No.”

Barry breathed out at the loss of contact. “No?” His eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead.

“That isn’t what I asked,” Eddie crossed his arms. “I asked what you _liked_ , not what you're just going to do to please me.”

“No, no I just meant that,” he paused, not really sure how to say that. He also really wasn’t sure if it would make things awkward. “I don't know what I like. The last person to touch me was my high school girlfriend and she gave me a blowjob once but that's like as far as we got. I'm open to anything. Thank you though,” he gave him an awkward smile.

“Oh,” Eddie sat up with an understanding nod and lead him to the bedroom. He pulled him along with a gentle hand. “Well then, we'll figure out what you like then,” Eddie smiled softly.

* * *

“Should I go, or?” Barry asked awkwardly as he wiped up the mess from his abdomen with a part of his shirt that would be covered by his sweater.

“No?” Eddie raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “I'm not going to let you suck my dick then kick you out without feeding you. I’m not an animal,” he winked. “Also, if we make a habit of this, I'm a cuddler.”

He rose from the bed and pulled on his boxers. “I can make Rubens, egg salad, ham and cheese--”

“Ham is fine,” Barry shrugged his shoulders and watched as Eddie made them lunch in his underwear.

There was something oddly comforting about it. Eddie was a nice guy. He always had been. Which was why it was so easy for Barry to get close to him. He figured he could get used to this and hoped they could do it again.

The next time Barry joined Eddie for lunch they ended up in his bed, Eddie laying on Barry’s chest. Barry ran his fingers over Eddie’s skin, pausing at a small script tattoo. He touched it gently, tracing the script. “Who’s Erica?” His voice was soft. He felt like they knew each other well enough that he could ask. It wasn't as if they weren't close before they started having sex.

He gently pushed Barry's hand away. “No one important, please don't touch it,” he wove their fingers together momentary. “Well, we should get back to the precinct. You're welcome to grab a shower before we leave though.”

“Is shower sex fun?” Barry asked suddenly, he was sure he'd seen it in porn a few times but it always seemed slippery.

“Depends on what kind of shower sex you're having,” Eddie rose from the bed and grabbed his boxers and and then his pants. “If you're talking, hands and oral, it can be fun. Penetration that isn't in the mouth gets kinda slippery.”

“Oh,” he nodded. Barry and Eddie had only slept together twice at this point, but he had gathered that he was _definitely_ into giving oral. He liked the heat and hardness in his mouth, and he liked hands in his hair, urging him on. He liked receiving as well. 

Barry was also really comfortable with the pace that they explored what what each other liked. He was glad Eddie seemed to know what he was doing. Barry had naturally decided against telling Iris about his adventures though. He had never talked to her about this stuff so he wasn't going to start now. It wasn't like she wanted to date the guy, she just commented on his looks occasionally.

* * *

* * *

The next day, Barry felt confused as the room slowly materialised around him. The last thing he remembered was frantically trying to get a train home before his boss fired him. The first thing he could make out was a pair of thick boots on a table. It took a moment for him to realise that they were attached to a person. As his eyes wandered across the table he recognised the the Arrow.

His eyes fell on his face and multiple emotions ran through him. Confusion, shock, and embarrassment. The Arrow, the man who had given him the best night of his life, was the man he had been working with for the last few days. Oliver Queen.

However, suddenly all the comments he made about his _‘running mouth_ ’ we're starting to take on a double meaning. A voice knocking him from his thoughts. “Please help my friend.”

When Barry successfully treated Oliver's poisoning, he allowed himself to think about what he could possibly say to him when he woke up. He knew who the Arrow was now. This was a bit of an adventure.

However, Oliver wasn't really in the mood to talk when he woke up. He started off his first interactions by yelling at his partner, which Barry did not let slide. It wasn't until the next day when things calmed down that Oliver confronted him.

 

Barry was down in the bunker on his own, Felicity had already left. It was just him, suddenly he felt a tall figure behind him. “Were you alright … after?” Oliver asked carefully, studying Barry's face with scrutiny.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“After our encounter … Were you alright? Did I hurt you in any way?” Oliver clarified, standing up a little straighter.  
  
Barry thought back on on his slightly chapped lips and the hoarseness of his throat. He shivered and Oliver nearly took a step back. “Not in anyway I didn't thoroughly enjoy.”  
  
“Sometimes a different person comes out of me when I wear the hood. It's something I'm working on, but I wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt you,” he explained before stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You didn't ... It was amazing. I still think about it a lot."  
  
After a second Oliver glanced back up at him, a small smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. “When you touch yourself?” he was surprised to hear that, but definitely not disappointed.  
  
Barry nodded once. “Yes,” he nodded. “Thank you?” he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

“So, you meant what you said about a round two?”

“I thought I was _too pretty_ for you?” Barry crossed his arms, mirroring his smirk.

“I'm sorry about that. With the way you were looking at me ... I felt like making you squirm a little,” he laughed a little and stepped closer to Barry.

Barry swallowed and his eyes focused on Oliver's lips. With Oliver this close he could smell his cologne and it made him bite the inside of his lip.

“I've never had someone take me like that and love it so much,” Oliver’s thumb came up to glide across Barry’s lower lip. He pressed down gently and if Barry had been bolder he would have sucked the digit into his mouth. “but I suppose you're repulsed by me, now. Based on how you yelled at me earlier,” he pulled his hand away and Barry exhaled.

“N-no,” he mumbled. “I'm not--”

“How about we go back to my loft before you leave town, then?” Oliver suggested casually. “Unless you're only into anonymous masked vigilante sex?” Oliver's eyebrows cocked upwards and his eyes had a certain glint Barry wasn't expecting.

Barry swallowed again, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He closed his eyes. “I … yeah,” he nodded. “Sounds good.”


End file.
